A Wolf Named Yami (Darkness)
by KageWolf wants souls
Summary: Hige, Toboe, Tsume, and Kiba are trying to get Cheza back from Darcia, but on the way the meet a pitch black she-wolf who's name means darkness, and who has a dark secret, not to mention a dark past as well. What will become of, not just the boys and Cheza, but Yami too? Find out by reading...My first non-Soul Eater fanfic. I'm so excited! Enjoy and I love tips and compliments! X3


The black wolf walks out of her den and sniffs the air. A human. She covers her traces in the cave with branches and leaves. Once she is finished, she runs towards the river near by. She crosses it and hides behind a bush, just in the nick of time. A human walks the path she just took holding a gun with a dog by his side, sniffing the ground for the she-wolf's trace. Once they pass, the she-wolf runs back the way she came and turns out toward the end of the forest. She gets to the edge of the forest to find humans taring it apart. The trees are being cut down, the ground is being moved where it shouldn't, and where her family once lived is gone. Humans killed her family when she was only just old enough to live on her own. She runs out into the humans' area, snarling. She attacks one, biting him on the throat, killing him. Three come at her and she claws at them and bites them. They all end the same way the first one did. Bloody, scratched, and exhausted, she doesn't notice the hunter she saw before come up behind her and shoot her. it was only a tranquilizer dart, but it was enough to bring her down without a fight. She wakes up in a cage, her front left leg bleeding, and strange humans in white coats around her. She growls at them while she stands up, careful not to put pressure on her left leg. The humans stand back a little, but continue writing what ever they were. one human opens a door and a human that looks like an important one walks in. He and the wolf make eye contact. This human has taken it too far. The wolf growls at him and with one strong motion with her shoulder, she breaks through the cage and runs right at him. She leaps on top of him and bites his neck. Once she knows he's dead, she runs for the door they so carelessly left open. She runs outside, runs down an alley, and ends up in a park with lots of trees. She hides behind one until the security guards they sent after her leave empty handed. She sleeps there until the moon rises. Once it dose, she howls to it. She is calling to any other wolves in this city. Disguised as humans, they have learned to thrive in human habitats. Once she has howled enough, she falls asleep, waiting for a wolf to find her.

Kiba looks in the direction he heard the howl come from. it was meant only for wolves, and his traveling companions know that.

" Another wolf? What do you think Kiba? Should we try and find him and see if he'll join us or what?"

" i don't know Hige. We should at least try and find him. Having him join us in our search on the other hand, I think that should wait."

" Alright. let's get started. We don't want some humans to find him before we do, right?"

" Right, Tsume."

The four boys head in the direction of the howls. When the howls stop, they are near the park. they jump over the gate surrounding the park and have a look around. They get to one certain tree, and Kiba spots a figure moving behind it. He changes to wolf form and sneaks around the tree. To his surprise, he finds nothing there. A few leaves fall on his head and he looks up. In the tree, he can see two yellow eyes staring at him. He backs away from the tree when the figure jumps down. He stands, fur on end, hackles raised, tail up, growling. The other three com to his side and do the same. The figure steps foreword so that it is under the moonlight. Kiba stares at the totally calm black wolf standing before him.

" Calm yourselves friends. I have no intention of hurting you."

Kiba thinks to himself, ' That's a girl's voice. Is this wolf female?'

" Who are you?"

" My name is Yami. Who are you four?"

" I'm Tsume."

" And I'm Toboe"

" The name's Hige."

" And my name is Kiba. What are you doing here and how did you get here?"

" I was taken, by humans, from my home land. I just escaped this afternoon. But, I might ask you four the same thing. You are wolves. Why be here among this filthy breed?"

" We are searching for paradise. Do you know of the Lunar Flower?"

" Yes."

" Humans created a human form of one. her name is Cheza. She was taken from us and we are trying to get her back."

" You said you are looking for paradise. The place where wolves rain supreme. Hah, my only paradise was my home, and even that has been ravaged by humans! I say they all deserve to die!"

" What if I told you you could find your home back to the way it was if we get to paradise?"

" Then I would go with you, but how do i get past all the humans searching for me?"

" Disguise yourself as a human, as we do."

All four of the boys go back to human form. Yami sits down on her hind legs and closes her eyes. Where she once sat, a girl with shoulder length red hair, with her bangs covering her left eye, sits now. She is wearing a white t-shirt under a black vest, a leather choker, blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Then he notices there is a bandage on her left wrist. She opens her eyes after she stands up and they are a blue color, much like Kiba's eyes. She turns around in a circle really quickly, then looks at the boys.

" How do I look?"

Huge blushes and starts drooling, while Toboe smiles and Tsume just looks at Yumi. Hige says,

" B-beutiful. And not a bad body either."

Yami crosses her arms over her boobs and blushes, glaring at Hige. Kiba giggles and says,

" you look really nice. So, are you joining us on our journey?"

" Why else would i have created a human disguise?"

They all laugh and head back to the ware house the four boys had been staying in. In the morning, they get up and stop by a nearby hot dog stand and get some food. They start searching around the city for Cheza's scent. They get the closest to it when the come across what looks like a temple. The walk around and around the temple for a way to get in. There aren't any ways to get in unless you have some sort of pass, which, them being wolves, they didn't have. They try climbing the gate, but the only places where it's climbable, there are no doors and no ways of getting to one. They sit outside the temple and wait. That night is a full moon, and Cheza could bloom, without them there. When the moon comes up, they feel Cheza's presence, but not any stronger than they did during the day. Yami looks up at the moon, then suddenly, sprouts black angle wings. She flys up and over the temple. When she comes back to the boys, as soon as she lands, her wings disappear.

" I found a way in, but it's not easy. we will have to kill humans to get in."

" That's fine with us."

The five set off towards a side door guarded by two men with guns. Yami turns to the boys and whispers,

" When I give you the signal, attack both of them at once."

The boys nod while Yami stands up. She walks out from behind the box they were behind and pretends to fall.

" Who's there?"

" Oh, I'm sorry. I got lost and I was trying to find my way back home. Do you strong, handsome men think you can help me?"

The men blush while Yami acts all cute. she holds up five fingers behind her back so only the boys can see. The men walk towards her, and every time they get closer, she puts a finger down, once they are right in front of her, she puts her last finger down. The boys in wolf form, jump out and bite the necks of both the guards. They all turn back human and run to the door the men had been guarding. Kiba tries to open it, but it won't budge. Yami tells Kiba to stand back, then kicks the door off it's hinges. The boys stare at her for a moment, but then she says,

" Come on, we haven't got all night!"

The five, in wolf form, track Cheza's scent until they reach a small room. this is where her scent is the strongest They slam open the door to find Darcia on four legs over Cheza on the ground. He's whispering something to Cheza that the wolves can only faintly hear.

" Look she's here. Now the circle can be complete.."

Yami sprouts wings again, so now she is a winged wolf. She flies over to them and knocks Darcia off Cheza. Darcie hits his back against a pillar, causing blood to spill out of his mouth. Yami changes to huma, picks Cheza up in her arm and carries her over the Kiba.

" Take her and get out. I'll handle Darcia."

Kiba just stares at her with a look of worry.

" Don't worry, I've gotten past him before. That may have just been luck, but I can beat him again."

Kiba looks down and tears form in his eyes. Yami tilts his chin towards her, gets up on her tip toes, and kisses him. He blushes, but kisses back. They share a tender moment, but then Yami hears Darcia grab a sword and charge at her. She turns around and kicks Darcia square in the face. He flies backwards and Yami turns back to Kiba.

" Go. Now."

Kiba nods and the boys run out to where they had come in from. When they get outside they hear and explosion, ad they see Darcia fly out of the ceiling followed by Yami. Cheza wakes up and turns to Kiba.

" No, Kiba, stop them! This one doesn't want Yami's blood to be shed, this one wants to protect her!"

" How do you know Yami?"

" This one was created the day Darcia tried to take her hand in marriage. When her family refused he burnt them all. Except Yami. He hired humans to burn them, to destoy Yami's home!"

" Why would Darcia want Yami?"

" Yami, is not a regular wolf. She was born on a new moon. She was born pitch black and born in the darkness as well. She lives in the darkness, and always will. Her powers are of the Dark, but are very powerful, especially on a full moon, the moon of the exact opposite of her birth moon. She is, and forever will be, an angle of darkness. This one has to protect her. She is essential for paradise, and this one knows what Kiba wants. Kiba wants Yami to be his mate. kiba loves Yami."

Just as Cheza finishes her sentance, the boys see Yami standing on the roof of the building next to the temple. Her eyes glow white, her wings are huge, with a black auror around them, she is in human form with black wolf ears and a tail, and her fangs stick out of her mouth. But that all ends when they see a blade burst through the middle of her chest. Her eyes are back to normal, her wings, ears and tail disappear, he fangs grow smaller, and blood spills from her mouth as she falls. Cheza jumps from Kiba's arms.

" Go! Don't let her hit the ground!"

Kiba leaps from where he is to a ledge just below where Yami is. he catches he and leaps back to where the others are and sets her down on the ground. She just lays there, then coughs and turns to Kiba.

" You know, I never was that good at controlling my powers. hehe. Kiba, now that you have Cheza, find paradise. I'm not essential, but my Soul is. My soul never dies. When this body dies, my Soul will transfer to someone elses body, usually someone around my age in human years, so don't be sad. Paradise isn't lost."

" But you are."

" No I'm not. Don't worry, we will meet again, in this life or the next. See you around..."

Her eyes close and She lets go of her last breath. A little black soul appears above her. It floats in front of Kiba, then disappears in a blink of light. Kiba stands as Yami' body disappears.

" We start for the next town now. We don't stop until we absolutely have to. understood?"

The others, including Cheza, nod. They start walking just as the sun is coming up. They get to the next town by early evening the next day. They stop at a cafe to grab some food. Their waitress is a nice young looking girl with blue eyes like Kiba's, almost shoulder length red hair with her bangs that would cover her left eye held back with a hair pin with a black crecsent moon on it. She is wearing a white shirt with a black vest, a leather choker, and blue skinny jeans with black and white sneakers. She is a very awkward girl wo is kind of quiet, but is adorable. Kiba asks her her name.

" My name used to be Hikari, which means light, but I changed it when I became eighteen to Yami, which means darkness. I felt it fitted me better."

" When do you get off work?"

" You guys are actually my last table, then I get off. Why?"

" Can we talk to you when your off work?"

" Sure. About what?"

" Paradise."

Her eyes light up to the word paradise, as if she knows it. Kiba then realizes. Yami, the wolf he loved, was standing right in front of him. He only needed to help her get her past memories back. He wouldn't let Darcia take her away again. he would protect her with his life. She was his Paradise.

End


End file.
